


I choose you

by Shiny_snotra



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Basically this is fluff, Boys In Love, Costume Party, Future Fic, M/M, The Gang is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_snotra/pseuds/Shiny_snotra
Summary: The boys are finally happy and in love. Now it's time to prepare for a costume party!Quick drabble written before the end of ep 7.





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> My second work in that Fandom. I quickly wrote this before the réunion on week 7. Basically we all needed some fluff in the Elu Discord lmao.
> 
> English is still not my native language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this silly thing!

It had taken time. Time and effort. A lot of yelling too. Angry Lucas was a default mood, apparently. But finally, they were happy. They were together. They had taken time to talk, to explain things, to unravel secrets, to just bare their souls to each other. And Eliott was fucking proud of his beautiful boy, of his journey, and of all the little things that made Lucas so… so Lucas. He was proud to call Lucas his boyfriend. His soulmate.

They were headed to a party tonight. Daphné had come up with the idea of a disguised party, so they had to pick costumes - “or else!” she had threatened. Honestly, what was with people threatening them? Mika had been way too protective of Lucas first, giving Eliott the shovel talk, so embarrassing. Mika could be very intimidating when he wanted to. Then Manon, with all her kindness and soft smile, asking him not to hurt Lucas again or there would be blood. Even the gang had been not too subtle about it. It made Eliott smile. Lucas had good friends, a good family protecting him.

So, costumes. Eliott had hesitated, so many choices, but finally his boy had been the final straw. He had dressed up as Sasha from Pokemon, which made Lucas laugh so much, putting such a bright light in his pretty eyes.

“Really? Pokemon?”  
“Of course baby. After all, I choose you!”  
“You are such a dork. I love you.”

They kissed softly, a smile in their eyes and a laugh in their hearts.

“Let’s go my prince.”

Yes, truly, they were blessed with this happiness. As Basile had coined, they were Elu.


End file.
